A Brilliant Plan by Elladan and Elrohir
by FandomFangirl100
Summary: What do you think would happen if the twin sons of Elrond got bored while studying. Well whatever you think will happen is wrong. Read to find out what really happens! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1-The Plan

**Hey guys just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it! I do not own Lord of The Rings or it's characters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. The Brilliant Plan**

"I'm bored. We should do something fun." mused Elrohir, his brother, Elladan, nodded in agreement. "You two should try to do some studying. That's Ada wanted us to do." Arwen looked over at them from the window seat where she was reading a book.

"Tell me, dearest sister, when did we start doing what Ada told us to do?" Elladan pointed out. "And besides, studying is boring." Their sister rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Anyways, about doing something fun..." said Elrohir. The twins bent their heads together to come up with a plan. Elladan pulled map between them and traced a route with his finger.

It had been no longer than three or four minutes when their father, Lord Elrond, lord of Imladris, strode in. When he saw his sons talking in hushed whispers he raised an eyebrow at Arwen, who shrugged. "What might you two be doing?" he asked.

The two twins looked up at him innocently. "We were studying this map, when we remembered Estel's plan to go to Mirkwood to visit Legolas and I realized he was taking the longest and hardest past, so I was merely pointing out to Elladan that it would be much quicker if he went this way." Elrohir quickly made up an excuse, tracing a line over the map with his finger.

Elrond bent over examining the map. "You are right my son, well done. I will go show this to Estel." he swiped the map out from under Elladan's arm and left the room. Elrohir sighed and went to find another map. Once he found one he brought it back and they continued to study it.

A few minutes later they stood up and left the room. In the hallway they continued to plan their attack. "He'll never expect it." Elladan whispered. "Of course he won't, we're geniuses and he never suspects us. Though you'd think he would... Anyway let's start on the nets." Elrohir replied.

They worked throughout the day fastening knots of rope together and testing them. Restarting whenever they messed up. Finally Elladan spoke: "It's getting late we won't have time to set them up tonight. We can get up early tomorrow and set them up." "Great plan." They retired for the night, dreaming about their perfect plan.

Early the next morning they set out from Rivendell to set up the nets. After doing so they retreated to the bushes to lie in wait for their prey.

**A/N First chapter hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Failed Plan

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long! Thanks to Thalion Estel and Guest for reviewing! Do not own LOTR or its characters!**

The twins lay there for a few minutes until they heard footsteps approaching. They excitedly looked at each other. Elladan suddenly frowned and he whispered to Elrohir, "I hear two sets of footsteps!"

The trap was meant for one. If two of them got caught even Elladan and Elrohir, net and pranksters extraordinaires, might not be able to get them out without the help of their special blade. "Well it's too late now. If two people get caught, we'll have to run to get our enchanted knife." Elrohir whispered back.

Their blade, enchanted to cut anything, was their last resort. They could only get four uses out of the knife before it faded away. The ropes were also enchanted. To come undone once the victim had been in there for an hour. _The _victim, not _two _victims, that makes it tighten so much it might hold them there for maybe four or five hours, not to mention strangle them.

The pair of footsteps rounded the bend. Glorfindel and Estel. The twins glanced at eachother horrified. Estel was their prey. They had only pranked Glorfindel once. Their fingers were never the same again.

For one small prank Glorfindel made them scrub his room top to bottom. There had been honey all over, but after they cleaned it there was no more honey! Not to mention Glorfindel had put them on bread and water for a week as well. Their father was away, so there was nobody to stop Glorfindel.

The twins winced as the net snapped closed. Estel let out a yelp and Glorfindel struggled to get out. The trapped pair both tried to reach for their swords. But their hands and feet were being wrapped with rope so that they couldn't move.

"It was the twins! Those rascals!" screamed Glorfindel. "I'll skin them alive when we get out of here!" The twins were terrified. They back farther into the bush. Then slowly inched around the corner, where Estel and Glorfindel came around. They were thankful for the cover of the bushes. Once they were around the corner, they sprinted flat out back to Rivendell.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3-Freeing the Captives

**A/N The wait wasn't so long this time was it? No only because I have school off today. Which gives me the time to write! Thank you to Pip the Dark Lord of All and Thalion Estel for reviewing. Speaking of which please review! PLEASE! It means so much to me. **

**Disclaimer- *Sighs* I hate to say this, but I do NOT own LOTR or its characters. They belong to the master J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Glorfindel struggled to reach his sword. No avail, the ropes around his wrists were tightening, leaving him no choice but to wait. That was his only choice yet he still struggled against his bonds.

"When I get out of here those twins will never forget this." He screamed in a very un-Glorfindel way. "I'll skin them alive, I'll flay them, they'll never see the sun again, the miserable wretches." Estel struggled against bursting out in laughter. He had never seen Glorfindel this way. Despite being trapped in the net, he was quite enjoying himself. Glorfindel was putting on quite a show, with his kicking and screaming.

Estel leaned into the net to wait. Watching Glorfindel continue his baby-like show.

Th twins raced into their shared room. Elladan reached out for the knife but Elrohir grabbed his wrist.

"Maybe we should let someone else find them. That way they won't know it was us and we won't die a painful death at Glorfindel's hand." He whimpered at the thought.

"You heard him, he already suspects us." Elladan pointed out. "We'll just have to cut them and make a run for it." "I guess." Mumbled Elrohir. Elladan grabbed the knife and they sprinted back out the door. By the time they reached the net the were very much out of breath. Despite their fear of Glorfindel they couldn't help but laugh as they saw Glorfindel fighting against the net.

Upon hearing the laugh, Glorfindel turned his head towards them. "YOU!" he screamed. "YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!" The color disappeared from the twins faces. Elladan jumped up and sliced the rope in several different places. The net fell to the ground and sent Glorfidel and Estel sprawling across the ground.

Glorfindel started to get to his feet. The twins, terrified, gave each other one glance and sprinted into the forest, away from Glorfindel screaming for revenge.

**A/N See my little cliff-hanger there? Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4-Punished

**A/N Fourth chapter coming right up. Thanks to Thalion Estel, Guest and Pip The Dark Lord of All for reviewing!**

**My dearest Guest- You are probably right, though I don't think the twins will ever grow up enough to stop pranking people!**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own lotr or its characters.**

Glorfindel got up feeling dazed. He looked down and rubbed his wrists. There were deep purple marks from the tight ropes. "I will get those twins" he vowed. "They will regret this!"

Estel dusted himself off. Glorfindel had just gone to chase Elladan and Elrohir, so he was on his own. He quickly remembered his plans to go visit Legolas in Mirkwood. He glanced at the sun. It was too late to go now. He would have to leave tomorrow. "Those little brats." He muttered to himself. "Delaying my plans every time I want to leave." He turned the corner to go back to Rivendell.

The twins huffing and puffing finally reached Rivendell again. They sprinted into their fathers study. "Father, protect us from Glorfindel! He's out to get us!" Yelped Elrohir. A suuden sound made Elrond jump. It was Glorfindel, stomping and cursing as he searched the Last Homely house for the twins. "He is coming!" Whispered Elladan and hid behind his father. Elrohir quickly followed suit.

Glorfindel burst into the room! "Where are they!" He yelled. "Mellon-nin, calm down. Where are who?" Asked Elrond calmly. The Balrog-salyer was furious. "Those twins or yours! Who else!" Elrond laughed. "I have no idea." He said and swept out of the room leaving the two twins quite exposed. Glorfindel's gaze zeroed in on them. "YOU!" he screamed.

Elladan's eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape. Glorfindel lunged for them, a wild look in his eyes. "YOU"LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" his voice echoed around the building. Elrond appeared in the doorway.

"Glorfindel, please do not kill my sons. I need someone to fix up the fishing nets when they get snagged on rocks!" he joked. The twins glared at him. Glorfindel cackled with delight. "Fix up the fishing nets, huh? I think you should have to redo all the fishing nets since you just _love_ making them! Oh, and you can sharpen all the blades in the armoury _and _you're on bread and water for a month."

Elrohir was in complete despair. "Ada, please don't make us do this. Please!" he looked around the room for Elrond. "Ha, you're father isn't even here to save you! You might want to get started on those nets right away!" Glorfindel now had a big smirk on his face. "I'll get you your daily rations!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N Did you like it? This is not my last chapter! I will update as soon as possible. In the meantime you can review, favourite or follow. PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5-Mirkwood

**A/N Finally the fifth chapter! **

**Guest 1- I know, I know but's it's just so boring to follow along with what really happened. So let's just ignore that for now.**

**Guest 2-Yes, Yes thank you very much, ****_my friend._**

**E. Peterson- Here it is, but I think I'll just make them work.**

**Lana- No idea what so ever.**

**Pip the Dark Lord of All- I know right!**

**Thalion Estel- Thank You**

Estel's horse's hoof thundered down the road to Mirkwood. Two days after the twins had pulled the prank and her was almost to the Woodland Realm. The palace came into sight through the thick trees.

Estel pulled up outside the gate to see Legolas sprinting from the grande doorway.

"Estel, mellon-nin, It's wonderful to see you!" He exclaimed, embracing his friend. "You are a day late. What happened?"

"The twins trapped me and Glorfindel in a net. We were stuck there for awhile. By the time we got out it was too late too start the journey here," replied Estel.

"Those two are always up to something. It's always something that will get them into trouble." he continued. "I'm thinking you should come back with me to help me get them back."

"I'd be glad to. Remember that time they tricked me into drinking sour wine?" Legolas shuddered."It was disgusting I didn't drink another glass of wine for two years!"

Estel chorteled at the memory of his friend running out of the dining room, his face turning green.

"Though if I should go with you we shall have to ask Ada. I'm sure he will have no objection." pointed out Legolas. "Any ideas for that payback?"

They strolled through the halls of Mirkwood in silence. Neither of them could think of something they hadn't already done.

After they reached the throne-room and spoke to Thranduil, who willingly let Legolas go to Rivendel, they went to Legolas' room to think and pack.

Then Estel's eyes lit up. "I have the perfect plan!"

**A/N Please review. Sorry for the short chapter. Not sorry for the cliffie. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Revenge

**A/N Here it is! Thank you to all those who reviewed. You know who you are! I hope.. just in case.. Thanks to Thalion Estel, Pip The Dark Lord Of All and E.****Peterson!**

**Disclaimer- This part really sucks! I do not own LOTR or it's characters. :( They belong to the greatest of them all... J.R.R. TOLKEIN! A round of applause for this amazing man!**

Estel and Legolas quietly opened the door to the twins' room. Each of them had two pails full of honey, a comb, a feather and a syringe filled with sleeping potion. Estel stood by Elladan's bed and Legolas Elrohir's and they injected the sleeping boys with the sleeping potion. They started by carefully combing their hair into spikes. They then poured a generous amount of honey onto their heads.

Estel and Legolas put a dollop of honey into four hands. They tickled on cheek then the other with the feathers. Four hands flew up to scratch their faces. Four hands stuck there.

Then for good measure the poured the rest of the sticky substance onto the floor surrounding the beds. They quietly stole out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning three people stood silently outside of Elrohir and Elladan's room. Legolas, Estel and, who else? Glorfindel waited for the awakening of twins. Minutes went by then...<p>

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was soon joined with another. The three spectators peered around the corner. Elladan had woken up with his hands stuck to his face, screamed and that woke up Elrohir who screamed at the sight of Elladan's hair stuck in long spikes.

Glorfindel collapsed laughing like a maniac. Tears of mirth rolled down his face. That when the twins tried to get out of bed. Their feet immediately got glued to the ground. Then Elladan's eyes fell on Estel, Legolas and Glorfindel.

"YOU!" He screamed, "I will get you back!"

"Ah, but this was revenge for what you did to us. Remember?" pointed out Estel. Elladan's glowered at them. Then his feet came un-stuck. Estel and Legolas grabbed a still laughing Glorfindel and dragged him down the hall to safety.

**A/N Another cliffie. Please review! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7-Author's note

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been suffering from writer's block... and the common cold. I hate the first one more. I'm actually out of ideas. If you have any ideas then please pm me them or just put it in a review! Super sorry guys. I hate this writer's block!**


	8. Chapter 8-The end

**A/N Hey awesome readers! I know what you're thinking. "FandomFangirl100 hasn't updated in so long, she's so inconsistent!" I know, I really do. I'm so sorry! Yes, I am inconsistent, mostly because I don't have much time. **

**E. Peterson-It's been so bad! Blegh. Writer's block sucks!**

**Thalion Estel- It's an idea. I have one though. THANKS!**

**Pip The Dark Lord Of All-*facepalms* You're ridiculous. You're making me go to another funeral!**

**Discalimer- I don't own anything except the giant hair-knots***

Glorfindel had finally stopped laughing and started running on his own, without being pulled along by Estel and Legolas. They rounded a corner to find a dead-end. They could here the twins behind them, cursing, as they chased the down the halls.

"Valar save us!" whispered Legolas. "We're stuck!"

Estel silent drew his sword. "I've got this!"

"No you don't. We don't want to kill them." said Glorfindel.

Legolas and Estel looked at Glorfindel. "That wasn't me. I promise. Of course we want to kill the twins."

"No you don't!" It wasn't Glorfindel, it was the twins creeping around the corner.

"You'll pay for this!" said Elladan. "You have started a prank war. You shall be pranked!"

Glorfindel's face was red trying to hold back his laughter. Estel and Legolas were suffering from the same problem. The twin's hair was spiked and honey was still dripping off them.

Glorfindel couldn't take it anymore. He let out a howl of laughter and collapsed. Estel and Legolas looked down and saw him rolling all over the floor and lost it too.

The twins were momentarily stunned. Then they saw their chance. They started to lunge towards them but-

"What is all this about?" demanded a loud voice. Elrond had come to see what was going on.

Glorfindel stood up. "Nothing" snort "The twins just have an issue-" snort "they blamed us" snort.

Elrond took one look at his sons and doubled over laughing.

He slipped on a drop of honey and when sprawling on the floor.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of laughing and the twins standing there, everybody and finally regained their composure.<p>

"Boys, please don't continue this. You pranked them, they pranked you it's over now." Said Elrond.

"But Adaaa!" complained Elrohir.

"No, back to your room now!" ordered Elrond.

Elladan muttered something that his father couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing." mumbled Elladan.

Elrond raised his eyebrows again.

"Our room is covered in honey, father." He said, louder now.

"You three clean it up." Elrond looked at Glorfindel, Estel and Legolas.

The three went off groaning and complaining to clean the twins' room.

* * *

><p>The next day, the room was clean again and the twins were studying again.<p>

"This is boring."

"We should do something fun!"

"Remember those hair-knots that recently attacked Mirkwood?"

"Oh yeah. I saw a knot in Legolas' hair yesterday."

**There you have it. That was the last for this story. I might write a sequel. Yes, no, maybe so. So I've been thinking about changing my penname. FandomFangirl is BORING! Everybody else on here has awesome pen-names. Mine is boring. Do you think I should? **

***The hair-knots are something I made up in one of my one-shots. If you would like to know more read "Attack of The Knots"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Or the hair-knots will come for you...**


End file.
